De Extraños a Conocidos
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: UA / [One-Shot] Momo sabía que encontró a su amado, de una manera inesperada. Toushiro sabía que encontró a su amada, en aquel café que frecuentaba en las tardes de invierno. De un modo extraño eran conocidos, solo faltaba el gran paso.


**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

…

**De Extraños a Conocidos**

…

Capitulo Único

En las tardes de invierno, quizás sea por costumbre, un albino siempre visita un pequeño café pero muy popular en la zona. Era elegante y relajado en todo sentido, este visitante peculiar se sentaba en la barra y leía un libro acompañado con una taza de un delicioso café negro pero, esa era única razón?

Desde un tiempo que no recordaba, semanas, meses o años, perdió la cuenta de sus visitas, no le importaba, siempre hacía lo mismo: pedía un café negro como le gustaba caliente y amargo, de la misma camarera que lo atendía educadamente.

Era un joven empresario no muy reconocido pero daba inicios de ser un magnate en esta área, con más experiencia y esfuerzo en un futuro sería unos de los más importantes de Japón, era su sueño, no, mejor dicho era su ambición, sería su logro que más ansiaba en toda su joven vida. Era lo único, que deseaba? Con solo pensarlo, una sonrisa se le escapó al mirar a su deseo que anhelaba desde que la conoció, desafortunadamente la camarera lo vio preguntándose qué le causaba risa.

-Un café negro?—pregunto con su anotador y lápiz, esperando su pedido.

-Lo mismo de siempre—su repuesta era la misma de siempre, volviendo a su libro.

-Entonces, con su permiso—se retiro silenciosamente, no antes, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

La miró, se alejaba lentamente hacía sus compañeros, ella conversaba alegremente con todos. Suspiro, ¿Porqué, no se alejaba de este lugar de segunda mano? Su respuesta…. Era aquella niña, lo estaba volviendo loco con solo verla, con solo verla sonreír, con solo verla cerca de él y, ¿Lujuria? Era, eso? No. Era algo, más profundo.

-Su pedido, señor—colocó el café en frente de él y con la servilleta verde a lado, con una reverencia se alejo.

Suspiro otra vez, suspirar era también costumbre en él. Por el amor a Kami-sama, era un prodigio! ¿Porqué no le hablaba correctamente y no terminaba este jueguito infantil? Dejó el libro que ni leía, ni lo empezó porque no estaba tan concentrado por culpa de esa castaña cantarina.

Tomo los primeros sorbos de su café negro dejando la taza delicadamente en la barra, no había palabras para describir su exquisitez y delicioso sabor. Minutos después, la miró disimulado de reojo espalda de él cuando esta atendía a otros clientes, era muy molesto para Toushiro Hitsugaya que ella sea tan amable con todos y en especial con chicos, tantas veces que venía que ella no sabía que los chicos coqueteaban con verla, hasta la silbaban! Y, los piropos no eran nada inocentes, ella… Nada. Cuando estuviera con él, la alejaría de este café como sea, no! no! Negó. Bueno, si! Será su novia, futura esposa y la madre de sus hijos! Tuvo que aguantar muchos años en silencio, se tuvo que conformar con tan solo verla, ahora él…. Su único problema, era destruir esa brecha distante de cliente-camarera, ella lo trataba como un cliente y lo iba a seguir siendo así.

Desearía golpearse con la barra y olvidarse sus problemas amorosos, en un punto era frustrante pero por lo menor lo hacía sentirse vivo, en tanto trabajo que se le presentaba y no lo dejaba respirar. Por ahora, quería tomar su café negro.

O3oo:-:oo3O

Mientras tanto, una niña de cabello azabache, miraba disimulada a un determinado cliente que había atendido y que había pedido un café negro. Era su hora de descanso, prefirió tomar un chocolate caliente que la iba mantener activa con el invierno, sentada en el otro extremo de la barra de "su" cliente, con solo pensarlo se le escapo una risita.

Momo Hinamori, nunca pensó que un estimado cliente le iba a provocar esos extraños sentimientos, ya había probado en olvidarlo con otros, no funcionó en absoluto. Intentó en irse a trabajar a otro lugar pero ella necesitaba el dinero para sus estudios, no debía ser tan infantil para ser algo tan desesperada, gracias a su amigo consiguió el trabajo de buena voluntad.

Suspiro, espera! ¿Desde, cuando suspiraba?

-Hina-chan! Estás suspirando por amor por un cierto cliente?— no hay duda que era Gin Ichimaru sentándose lado suyo, compañero de trabajo, es decir, su jefe.

-Por supuesto que no!—se sonrojo, tenía que concentrarse en trabajar no por amor.

-Qué pena porque alguien estaría interesado—apunto el otro extremo de la barra, a un albino tomando su café.

-¿Él?—no creía que ese cliente recurrente estuviera interesado en ella.

-Es que acaso, no lo ves? Viene por ti—sonrió provocando que se sonrojo totalmente.

-No lo creo, digo, siempre viene a relajarse del trabajo a leer un buen libro—buscaba cualquier excusa, no quería hacerse ilusiones que después llegara a una desilusión.

-Hina-chan, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas—se apoyo con su antebrazo y le tocó la mejilla— Si no estás tan segura con el mocoso, te consolaré—muy divertido viendo como se ponía nerviosa.

-Ichimaru-san! Deja de coquetear, que Rangiku-san se molestara!—se alejó con los pelos en punta, lo hacía siempre.

-No me puedo divertir— se molesto como un niño chico cruzando sus brazos—Oh! Los ángeles caen del cielo~ —como todo un Don Juan, se fue a coquetear a una chica rubia.

-Ichimaru-san no cambias nada, Rangiku-san se molestara contigo—lamento por el joven plateado por su futuro.

Le llamó la atención "su" cliente que se iba, se olvidaba su libro. Se apuro, agarró el libro sacándose el delantal y salió a la calle casi lo perdía de vista pero por lo menos lo distinguía por su cabello blanco era tan lindo y combinada con la nieve de los alrededores lo hacía verse perfecto, lo raro que nunca se olvidaba de nada, un mal día? No lo creía, con solo verlo, sabía que era muy serio y concentrado en todo.

El libro era grande con tapa dura, se llamaba _"Nuestra primera cita"_, vaya estas novelas leían las muchachas enamoradas, él? Hinamori tenía todas en un estante, le gustaba como el personaje principal la protegía y cuidaba con amor a su amada, ella le mostraba su amor con todas su fuerza, lo hacía sentirse amado y todo empezó cuando se conocieron al encontrase en una esquina en una época de nieve. Estos personajes estaban destinados a encontrarse, a conocerse y amarse eternamente.

Negó esos pensamientos, se apuro con sus últimas energías tiro de la manga de la chaqueta del albino pero al verlo, se dejo embellecer con sus ojos, si continuaba viéndolos así, se iba a perder en su color aguamarina.

-Mm? Necesitas, algo?—fingió sorpresa al verla, puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eh? Ah, dejaste este libro en el café—le entrego el libro pero él no lo recibió.

-No lo quiero, puedes quedártelo, no me gusta—miro por otro lado con indiferencia.

-Qué?!—sorprendida, ¿Cómo que no le gustaba este libro? Era una historia romántica hermosa!

-No oíste, no me gusta—repitió y sonrió—O, es que me vas a dar una conferencia del libro?—esa sonrisa se hizo arrogante.

-Claro! Para que te des cuenta que este libro es el mejor!—lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro al café pero este no ponía resistencia. Momo inflo sus mejillas signo que estaba molesta para Toushiro era todo lo contrario, se veía linda un poco infantil pero linda. Con algunos tropiezos, lograron entrar nuevamente al café, en medio de la puerta Momo iba a comenzar con su conferencia, ahora este la arrastraba a una mesa y la hizo sentar, era linda pero no tenía sentido común en muchas cosas. Por Kami-sama, estaban llamando la atención! Aunque quería gritar a los cuatros vientos que esta niña era suya, debía tener paciencia y atraparla con un anzuelo permanente. Era un lindo pececito que estaba a punto de morder el anzuelo.

-Antes que comiences, busca dos tazas de café—ordeno acomodándose el saco.

-No es tanto lo que te iba a decir—murmuro cohibida, tenía trabajo que hacer y no pensaba estar toda la tarde hablando con un extraño.

-Entonces, quemare el libro. La chimenea de mi casa necesita leña—se acomodo el cabello para atrás, no le dio importancia la mandíbula abierta de Momo, era verdad necesitaba leña para su chimenea.

-Espera! Las estoy buscando, dos tazas de café!—corrió lo más que pudo, ¿Porqué, tenía que ser malvadamente atractivo?!

Por otro lado, Toushiro demostró otra vez ser un prodigio en todo, su secretaria hoy tendría el día libre, solamente hoy, si no fuera por ella que le mando un mensaje diciendo que aquella castaña le gustaba ese libro _"Nuestra primera cita", _no sabía cómo lo supo pero no le importaba. Incluso tenía la suerte de su lado, justo hoy estaba leyendo ese mismo libro porque ella le recomendó, fue coincidencia? No creía en las coincidencias, si en el destino.

- Aquí! También traje bocadillos—los acomodo y se sentó, tanto corre la agoto terriblemente, desplomándose en la mesa.

-Me di cuenta—cerró sus ojos y tomo un sorbo, disfrutando su gusto: delicioso—Dime tu nombre—aún bebiendo con tranquilidad.

-Huh? Antes de preguntar mi nombre, no deberías presentarte antes—no quería sonar grosera.

-Dime tu nombre—volvió a repetir con indiferencia

-Si no me dices tu nombre, te pondré un apodo para llamarte—pensó algunos segundo, el albino no se inmuto—Ne, "Shiro-chan"?— provoco un tic, el albino dejo la taza y la miro con enojo? No. Algunos de estos días se iba a vengar, la dulce venganza, con solo pensarlo sonrió maliciosamente.

"_¿Porqué siento, cuando sonríe así, no es nada bueno?"_ pensó mitad asustada y mitad confundida.

-No es, Shiro-chan. Toushiro Hitsugaya—

- Oohh. Mi nombre es, Momo Hinamori. Es un gusto en conocerte—ahora se sintió nerviosa, no por la presencia del albino sino por el hecho que se parecía como si estuvieran en una…

-Qué, te pasa?... Nerviosa?—sonrió con aire de grandezas.

-No! Solo es que apenas nos conocemos y esto parece a una…— definitivamente no iba a decir…

-Cita? Si quieres, tomemos esto como nuestra primera cita—no le estaba preguntando, lo decía como un hecho.

"_Es tan malvadamente atractivo"_ se mordió el labio inferior.

-Desde cuando trabajas aquí? —la miro con sus ojos aguamarina estremeciéndola.

-Eh? Hace poco, necesito el dinero para mis estudios—restándole importancia al tema, era normal para ella trabajo como cualquier adolescente— Usted? Qué, hace? Pues, con traje y todo, me da impresión que hablo con un empresario— comió un bocadillo.

-Trabajo en una empresa importante—más bien era el presidente, no le iba a decir, era sorpresa.

-Mm? Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado del libro— pensaba que estaba tramando algo—Oh! Mañana está la autora del libro en una conferencia—ahora estaba desesperada, espero tantas veces está oportunidad.

-Inteligente Hinamori—se burlo—Que te parece, si vamos juntos, quiero decir que con ello me demostraras que tan bueno es ese libro.

-Oiga! Se está burlando de mi?— chillo sonrojándose—Eh? Mañana, tú y yo?—se apunto a sí misma.

-Que, dices?—dijo con indiferencia

-Um… Bueno—era mejor ir acompañada que sola, no?

Momo no sabía que le esperaba ese día, aquel albino no se esperaba divertirse tanto aquel día.

Ese día tan esperado llegó, combinado con la nieve que caía en gran medida no pudo realizarse la conferencia por desgracia para la castaña y la felicidad de Toushiro que se había tomado el día libre en su segunda cita, siempre diciendo que tenía la suerte a su lado. Ambos, eran torpes en todo, ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que Momo tropezó y que Toushiro como todo un galán se utilizo como "cojín" o "salvavidas" para esa castaña que se tropezaba con todo en el camino.

Como toda cita, siempre llega su fin. Se despidieron, sin antes intercambiar sus números de celular que incentivo Toushiro diciendo que quería ir con ella a la próxima conferencia del libro con ella para explicarle si no entendía algo, pues todo era una excusa y ella también lo invitó a cenar esa misma noche, también era una excusa, ellos sabían que eran torpes para formar una relación pero al compartían momentos juntos eran recuerdos que perdurada juntos a sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, una noticia puso a temblar en todo Japón provoco que la empresa Hitsugaya aumentara en cifras convirtiéndola en una corporación muy poderosa y para algunos la noticia lo tomaron sorprendidos y anonados.

_~ ~.:Soul Paparazzi:.~ ~_

_Todos los chismes y los famosos, al desnudo!_

_Edición gratis, por esta semana. Ven búscala que se agotan!_

_"Noticia del último momento!"_

_El heredero Hitsugaya, confirmó una relación con una jovencita inocente. Se lo han visto, concurrir a la conferencia de unos de los libros más vendidos, pero como no se pudo llevar a cabo por la ola polar se cancelo, para estos tortolos enamorados no les importo, se pasaron abrazados todo el día en el centro comercial, los mismo testigos los asegurando diciendo que Toushiro la abrazaba protectoramente y posesivamente, y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna embobando a todo chico que pasaba allí. Incluso los vecinos de la joven, grabaron el momento que el joven Hitsugaya entraba al domicilio de su novia, las cosas que habrán hecho estos pilluelos! Decían, esto chusmas-digo vecinos, que estuvo toda la noche y todo ese tiempo se escucho muchos ruidos por varias horas sin descanso, son jóvenes de con mucha energías y viva el amor!_

_Después, de horas el joven albino salió todo desarreglado a la madrugada, nuestras cámaras estaban firmemente esperando la oportunidad y Rangiku Matsumoto lo intercepto, nos afirmo:_

_-¿Qué relación tiene con esa jovencita?_

_"Momo Hinamori, es mi novia"_

_-¿Noche apasionada? Taicho, detalles…_

_"Matsumoto no diré detalles. (sonrojado) Solo diré que fue una noche apasionada._

_-¿Tienen planes para el futuro?_

_"Muy prontos lo sabrán"_

_Le deseamos lo mejor para el futuro pero que quiso decir con lo último, que pronto lo sabremos? Tendremos casamiento? O, un bebe? Esperemos que nosotros lancemos la primicia, está famosa revista es amigo de Momo Hinamori, y si ella lo está leyendo ahora, esperemos que nos inviten a la boda o al BabyShower._

_"Noticia del último, último momento!"_

_Rukia Kuchiki hace estallar la fábrica de chocolates de Urahara-san!_

_-¿Qué le dirás a tu Nii-sama, sobre esto?_

_"No fue mi culpa! Fue Renji, él me obligo. Incluso, Ichigo lo ayudo!"_

__Está semana, viene incluido un poster de Byakya Kuchiki en traje de militar. Sin bigote!_

_-Tienda de Urahara: subasta, la próxima semana!_

.:…:.

-¿Qué?!—con la revista en la mano.

-Es que, no te quedo claro aquella noche?— sonrió pícaramente.

-Nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia! Lo haces oficial para todo el mundo y soy la última en enterarme!—chillo molesto, tenía razón nunca se lo dijo.

-Es la última vez que lo hago. Además, me quería asegurar— volvió a ser indiferente al tema, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

"_Porqué se me hace, si en un futuro nos casamos, seré la última en enterarme?"_

-Eh? A que te refieres con asegurar?— ahora estaba confundida.

-Momo—la miro—Es que no te das cuenta que pronto estarás embarazada—dijo como si nada, en lo más interior de su ser estaba contento.

-Qué?!— petrificada y el habla se le había ido.

Ni siquiera le pidió ser su novia y este albino andaba con aires de grandezas, afirmaba que eran parejas para todo el mundo. Ahora, venía que quiere tener un bebe?! Toushiro se estaba salteando dos etapas importantes: ser novios y el sagrado casamiento, y después venían los hijos! Este hombre definitivamente es especial, Hinamori lo confirmo con esto.

Se dejo caer en la silla agotada, su querido cliente, no, su casi novio tomaba tranquilo una bebida de sandía, si lo pensaba bien no lo conocía bien: si la dejaba embarazada y la abandonaba? O, era un apuesta? O, si estaba jugando con ella? Había muchas posibilidades pero había algo en él, que hacía que confiara ciegamente, que era?

El tema de un bebe, no es juego, aunque le gustaba la idea de un lindo albino en sus brazos pero hay que ser racional, es demasiado pronto y muy apresurado.

"_Mi hoy, es estar con Toushiro"_

-Entonces, de qué color pintamos la habitación del bebe?—le pregunto, al parecer lo que anotaba era sobre el bebe.

Primero, tenía que sacarle la idea de tener un bebe, es un largo camino en recorrer. Momo sabía que encontró a su amado, de una manera inesperada. Toushiro sabía que encontró a su amada en una tarde de invierno. Era feliz.

.:Owari:.

**Que les pareció? Momo tiene razón es demasiado apresurado y Toushiro, es un hombre que quiere una familia, pero es esa otra historia.**

**En fin, malo o bueno? Je jeje Estos dos eran extraños y ahora son conocidos, son muy conocidos xD Quizás, Toushiro fue un poco Ooc, mi objetivo era ser que sea un chico divertido y frío a la vez.**


End file.
